


Fucking a Gift Horse in the Mouth

by SilkySatan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: Zuko decides to wake Sokka up with a surprise.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 627





	Fucking a Gift Horse in the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This contains VERY mildly dubious consent. What happens in the story is wanted by both parties. Read the notes at the end for details if you're concerned <3

Something warm was pressing against Zuko’s back. Something warm, soft, and stinking of sea prunes. Maybe it was a dream, he thought. Perhaps his brain was processing the trauma of having to politely eat a bite of sea prunes last night at dinner. No, it was just Sokka with morning breath, he realized as he rolled over and nestled closer. He wrapped his arms around his lover, snaking one beneath him and squeezing tight. He still wasn’t used to sharing his bed with another person. Mai had slept over a few times, but it was always an event when she could sneak out, as they had still been teenagers. This was something completely different. Sokka slept in his bed every night, treating his own quarters more like an office. This was open and raw, Sokka snoring in his underwear. Nothing like Mai wearing expensive red lingerie that didn’t fit quite right. As he pressed up against Sokka, he felt something hard nudge his belly. No, this was nothing like spending the night with his ex-girlfriend. He slid his hand lower to investigate and… yup, total morning wood. What a blessing in these early hours, he mused. Normally, he would wake the other man up with a kiss and a suggestion, but he felt his cock twitch at another idea.

He threw the covers back over Sokka, where they would inevitably just slide off the bed to land in a crumpled, silken heap. Finding a comfortable spot between the other man’s legs, he admired the view before tracing a line up Sokka’s dick. There was a wet spot growing on the outside of Sokka’s underwear, and Zuko couldn’t wait to get a taste. Sokka mentioned to him, once, that he had always wanted to wake up to a blow job. He had never had the courage to try it before -- he was so scared that Sokka would be mad, or hurt, as this went against everything he learned about consent -- but, though Sokka had been embarrassed to ask, he wanted Zuko to surprise him with it. If he asked Zuko specifically to ignore the rules in his head, it wouldn’t be wrong to give his lover what he wanted, right? So he did.

He yanked Sokka’s underwear down and gave the slit of his cock an experimental lick, pausing to taste the salty precum that had accumulated there. He had decided a long time ago that he loved the way it tasted. It was bitter, yeah, but it tasted like Sokka. Plus, Sokka loved watching him swallow, so he associated the taste with a sense of pride. Some wires must have gotten crossed, he thought as he felt his own arousal spike. He slid his lips around the flared head of Sokka’s cock, licking at the underside as he went. Sokka’s hips jerked when he did that, and Zuko hummed in approval before sliding deeper. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Sokka’s cock in each time until he bottomed out. His nose was nestled in Sokka’s pubes, and he could smell musky sweat. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Sokka, but he liked it. Kind of like with Sokka’s cum, the appeal was that smell was distinctly masculine, and distinctly Sokka’s. Sokka was a hot sleeper, opting for just underwear most nights, and this was only exacerbated by the fact that the palace was situated inside a volcano, for Agni’s sake. Sweat was dripping down Sokka’s thighs and stomach, some of it landing on Zuko’s face. As he swallowed thickly around the cock in his throat, nostrils flaring and cock aching, Sokka’s hips jerked again. This time hands accompanied the motion, fingers twisting in his hair.

“Zuko?” Sokka asked innocently.

“Why are you even asking me that? Who else would it be?”

“Well, you know, just checking. In case some mysterious vixen snuck into the royal chambers last night.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Zuko laughed, seriously in awe at Sokka’s insistence on making dumb, quippy comments, even at a moment like this.

“Not unless you make me” was the response, and then Sokka was pushing his head back down and Zuko was smelling him again. Cinnamon, from a selection of oils available in the palace, and musk -- all-natural. He groaned and reached a hand down to palm himself, but a quick tug on his hair told him not to.

“Be a good boy for me, you didn’t ask permission,” Sokka crooned. Zuko lifted his head up to ask, but Sokka just shoved him back down into his pubes. It made his cock throb, and he could feel it leaking onto the bed, but he didn’t dare try again. He settled for grinding into the silk sheets, but even that was met with a tug. Sokka was feeling especially strict this morning, Zuko observed, frustrated.

His efforts to pleasure himself denied, he focused on taking Sokka’s cock, lifting his head all the way up each time, only to slide back down as far as he could go. As he could feel the man’s hips start to shudder, he pulled back off to lick at the underside again.

“You fuckin’ tease,” Sokka growled. “Get back down there and make me cum.” And again, Zuko’s head was slammed into Sokka’s pubes. He loved it when Sokka was rough with him, and Sokka knew that. It felt so good to let someone take control, let someone use him. He moaned around Sokka’s cock as it slid into his throat, almost making him choke. He wouldn’t give Sokka the satisfaction. He continued bobbing his head, letting Sokka’s hand twisted in his hair guide him. Finally, he felt that telltale twitch of Sokka’s hips once more. He moved a hand up to stroke Sokka’s balls, and that was it. A litany of praise followed, buried in groans and sighs.

“Fuck- Zuko, you’re so good, so good for me, ugh, I’m gonna- gonna fucking cum, babe,” Sokka grunted out. Zuko kept going, rolling his balls around in his palm and swallowing around the leaking head of Sokka’s cock. Soon, he could feel thick jets of cum shooting against the back of his throat and he almost, almost wished it was in his ass. He loved that, too. But he was too busy enjoying the salty load Sokka had given him to have too many regrets at all.

“Tui and La, you are the fucking best. What did I ever do to deserve to you?” Sokka asked him lovingly, switching from tugging at his hair to twirling it in his fingers. Zuko sat up on his heels, looking his lover in the eyes before giving him a searing kiss, letting him taste himself.

“I don’t know, but I’m glad it happened.”

“I think you must be my gift from the Spirits for being such a good Ambassador,” Sokka giggled, pulling Zuko up to sit on his lap.

“I outrank you, Water Tribe. That makes you the gift. The best one I’ve ever gotten. Your breath stinks, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent mentioned here is the fact that Sokka is sleeping when Zuko initiates things. He has explicitly asked Zuko to do this, and very much wants him to, but it is not the clearest consent ever given. If that might be triggering for you, please do not read!! Stay safe, y'all <3 thanks for reading.


End file.
